


Inktober 2018 - Promptis +Riku (ffxv x Kh) crossover.

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Agrabah, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassin's Festival DLC, Camping, Chocobos, Crossover, Cuddles, Cuddly Prompto, Dawn - Freeform, Drabble, Dream Drop Distance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inktober2018, M/M, Mommy Ignis, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Post-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Promptis - Freeform, Slice of Life, Two Fathers, alternative universe, black chocobo, kingdom hearts - Freeform, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: I decided to try this challenge for the month of October. Every day I will select a random word and create a short fanfic about the FFXV x KH crossover that sees Riku adopted by Noctis and Prompto.Random Prompt Word:1) Star2) Dinner3) Album4) Hair5 )Time6) Necktie7) Drawing8) Stone9) Study10) Aunt11) Fly12) Vegetable13) Tattoo14) Lips15) Tomb16) Cloak17) Look18) Dessert19) Sleep20) Medicine21) Protect22) Cat23) Wood24) Egg25) Breakfast26) Ascent27) Black28) insensitive29) Road30) First31) Happiness





	1. Star

  1. Word: Star
  2. Charather: Riku, King Simba
  3. Timeline: After Kingdom Hearts II and before to Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
  4. World: Land of the Pack



* * *

 

 

Story:

 

Riku left the Cliff of the Kings and went for a night walk in the Land of the Pack.  Since he had become an albino lion, he had only thought about carrying out the mission assigned by King Mickey with the help of Simba, who had welcomed him with open legs knowing that he was a friend of Sora.  
  
He stopped on a hill and looked towards the night sky and his heart filled with nostalgia.  
  
It was similar to the starry sky, which he watched near the fire with his parents, after a long day spent on Regalia.  
  
The voice of Simba resounds in the night: - Can not sleep, Riku? -.  
  
Riku looked at Simba and answered sincerely: "I'm not sleepy, Your Majesty."  
  
Simba shook his mane and looking at Riku's sad face, he asked, "Is something wrong?  You seem troubled by something ... -.  
  
Riku answered by lowering his head: - This starry sky reminds me of a trip I took when I was a child.  When Papa Noctis was still alive ... -.  He spoke the last words in a sad and painful tone.  
  
Simba looked at Riku with a sad and pained look and murmured: "I too lost my father when I was a puppy.  I understand your pain and your sadness ... -.  He sat down next to Riku and raised his head to look at the stars.  
  
Riku imitates the lion and Simba said calmly and wisely: "Yet he, like my father, is on those stars with the kings of the past.  When you feel lonely or lost, he will be there to guide your path when you have lost your way and forgotten who you are.  He turned to Riku and placing a paw on his chest continued: - And that a part of him will always live in you! -.  
  
Riku looked at the stars and then Simba and murmured: - Yes ... -.  
  
Simba concludes: - And never forget it ... -.  And a light breeze touched the lion's mane.  
  
Riku stared at the starry sky and thought, "Even the sun is a star.  Daddy will be there with the kings of the past and Simba's father, watching over me! "


	2. Dinner

  1. Charathers: Prompto Argentum (Principal), Noctis, Regis, Iris, Ignis, Gladio, Clarus and Riku
  2. World: Eos, Insomnia 
  3. Chronologically: Before the principal event of Final Fantasy XV  




* * *

 

Text:

For Prompto, the dinner meant loneliness in front of a hamburger or a salad. His parents were never present and he spent his meals in complete solitude.  
  
A routine that broke when Noctis and later Riku had entered his life.  
  
Sometimes they were just three of them at dinner, and sometimes Ignis and Gladio also stopped for dinner and there were occasions when Regis, Clarus and Iris were also there.  
  
Like that evening and Prompto could not help but smile when he saw Noctis and Regis discussing who was supposed to feed Riku and Gladio and Clarus watching the scene and they did not know whether to stand or not. Iris laughing and siding with Noctis and Ignis shaking his head and having dinner at the table.  
  
And in front of these scenes so daily and familiar, the loneliness he had felt as a child in every single dinner, became just a bad and faded memory.

 


	3. Album

  1. Charather: Riku, Prompto Argentum
  2. Timeline: First months since Noctis has been trapped in the crystal
  3. Wolrd: Destiny Island 



* * *

 

Story:

 

Prompto looked at the photographs above the table and asked Riku: - Which photograph do we choose for the album to give to Papa Noctis? -  
  
Riku looked carefully at all the pictures taken during the day and replied: - This! -.  And he indicated it with his index finger.  
  
Prompto picked up the photograph and exclaimed: "It's perfect!  I'm going to get the album right away so we'll attack it right away! -.  
  
Prompto picked up the album, of what had become an important piece to end the day.  
  
Every day they chose a photograph to put in an album to give to Noctis when he would come out of the crystal.  Prompto wanted through his photos not to lose Noctis even a moment of their child's growth.  
  
Prompto put the new photo in the album under the curious and attentive eyes of Riku, then said: - Now let's go to sleep! -.  
  
Riku yawn: - I do not want to sleep! -.  
  
Prompto closed the album and taking Riku in his arms said: - Time to sleep! -.  He gave him a kiss and took him to sleep.


	4. Hair

  1. Charather: Riku
  2. Timeline: Before Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
  3. World: Destiny Island



 

* * *

Story:

Riku looked at himself in the bathroom mirror while with both hands he moved his long silver hair and then a pair of scissors over the sink.

  
He was short of the exam to become Masters of the Keyblade, and for the boy it was time to show his resolve and change, which he had suffered thanks to the journey he had faced.

  
Riku looked at the object and murmured, picking up the scissors: - I grew up and changed this long journey.  I accepted the death of Papa Noctis and I stopped hating the dawn and I made it the road I want to travel and it's time to change even with the look.-.  He picked up a lock of hair and cut it firmly.

  
When he finished cutting hair, Riku looked at the result and murmured in a low voice: "Maybe with a little gel you can improve this hairstyle."  He began again to play with his hair with his hands and murmured: - Yes, maybe so ... as once brought him Papa Noctis.-.  He picked up all his hair and threw it into the toilet and then ran under it and went to Sora and Kairi.


	5. Time

  1. Charathers: Riku and Noctis
  2. Timeline: After the ending of Final Fantasy XV when Noctis live and not die
  3. World: Eos



* * *

 

Story:

Riku snorted as he watched his float move slowly in the water: - Do not take it, Dad! -.

  
Noctis chuckled and exclaimed: - In fishing we must be patient, Riku! You will see that soon a fish will bite the hook.-.

  
Riku snorted bored as he waited impatiently for a fish to catch his bait and make that boring activity more interesting. He hated that sport, but he did not want to lose the time he could spend with his father.

  
After losing ten years and having risked losing Papa Noctis for a prophecy to save the world of Eos, Riku wanted to spend as much time as possible with his father.

  
Riku thought, "The time that has already elapsed can not be recovered anymore, but we can make the most of what the future holds, to try to partially recover what has been lost." He looked at the empty bucket near him "Even with a hateful and boring activity like fishing ".


	6. Necktie

  1. Charathers: Prompto Argentum and Riku.
  2. Timeline: After the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3, Riku returno to Insomnia and became king.
  3. World: Eos,Insomnia



* * *

 

Story:

Riku took the tie in his hands and started trying to knot, but he could not.  He made another attempt, but again the result was disappointing.  
Riku snorted and tried to make a third attempt, when he heard a knock at the door and said in a serious tone: "Come on!"

  
Prompto entered the room and asked, "Are you ready, Riku?"

  
Riku answered as he looked in the mirror: "I can not tie a tie."  He showed it to his father.

  
Prompto giggled and approached his son and exclaimed cheerfully: - I do! -.  He took the tie and while he was knotting he asked, "Are you nervous about tonight?"  He finished knotting and looked satisfied with the result.

  
Riku answered in a serious voice: - Yes, a lot!  It's the first time I've participated in a charity dinner as Lucis' king.  He took the crown in his hands and said, "I'm afraid of not being able to act like a king in front of all those people and ruining everything."  He stroked the cold metal with his fingertips.

  
Prompto replied in a serious tone: "You must not be nervous about this!  You will see that it will be a beautiful evening, if you relax and behave normally. "  He took the crown in his hands and continued: "You have already shown your people to Lucis, that if their king."  He put the crown on his son's head and could not help feeling a deep sigh when he looked at his son.

  
Riku sighed and finally relaxed, murmured: - Thank you very much, Dad! -.

  
Prompto hugged his son and murmured: "I will always be there to help you and give you some advice."  He gave him a light pat on the shoulder and exclaimed: - Let's go, now!  Gladio and Ignis are waiting for us.-.

  
Riku said melting his embrace with his father: - Yes, it's time to go! -.  He followed his father Prompto out of the room, where Gladio and Ignis were waiting for him.


	7. Drawing

  1. Charathers: Prompto, Noctis and Riku
  2. Timeline: Pre- Final Fantasy XV
  3. World: Eos, Insomnia



* * *

 

Story:

The sound of the bell resounded in Noctis' apartment and Prompto exclaimed as he ran towards the entrance: - I'm going to open, Noct! -.  He opened the door and found Cor Leonis holding in his arms, little Riku holding a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
Riku exclaimed as Prompto took him in his arms and held him to his chest: - Hello, dad! -.  Riku gripped his son in his hands.  
  
Prompto looked at Cor and said as he clutched his son to his chest: "Did you behave well?"  
  
Cor replied: - Yes!  He loves being with his grandfather.-.  He looked at his watch and said, "Now, I have to go back to my duties.  See you at the evening training, Prompto.-.  
  
Prompto replied: - I will be punctual! -.  
  
Noctis left the room and said: - Goodbye, Cor! -.  The immortal greeted the prince before closing the door.  
  
Prompto looked at Riku and asked, "What are you holding in your hands?"  
  
Riku answered with a shrill voice: "Grandpa gave me several sheets of paper and I made a drawing with you and Papa Noctis."  Proud showed the paper to his father.  
  
Noctis approached Prompto and Riku and intrigued said: - I really want to see your design.  
  
Riku exclaimed: - Here it is! -.  And he opened the paper to show his drawing to his two dads.  
  
Prompto lifted Riku to look, while Noctis leaned over to look at what Riku had drawn.  
  
On the sheet were drawn a blonde figure and a brown figure.  One seemed to hold a sword in his hand and was surrounded by creatures that had been struck by other swords, the other was near a yellow monster and held an unidentifiable object in his hand.  
  
Riku exclaimed proudly of his design: - I designed Dad Noctis while with the sword he defeats the vegetables and Daddy Prompto holding a camera and beside a Chocobo.-.  
  
Noctis looked at the drawing again and exclaimed: "You have made a beautiful drawing, Riku!"  He watched again for a few seconds the vegetables that were defeated by his swords.  
  
Prompto exclaimed: "I am happy that you have portrayed me with a Chocobo.  You did a great job.-.  He kissed his son and then handed it to Noctis, who immediately took him in his arms and gave him a kiss.  
  
Prompto picked up the camera and exclaimed: - This first design should be celebrated with a souvenir photo.  He looked at Riku and asked jokingly: "Do you agree?"  
  
Riku exclaimed: - Yes! -.  They immediately took a pose and took a picture.  When he developed it, he put it in a painting together with Riku's drawing.


	8. Stone

  1. Charather: Riku
  2. Timeline: After Final fantasy ending and pre- Kingdom Hearts
  3. World: Destiny Island



* * *

 

Story:

 

Riku sat on the sand with a stack of pebbles nearby, waiting for the sun to rise.  The boy had returned to Destiny Island after spending several days in the world of Eos to see his father Noctis one last time.

  
Noctis had accomplished the prophecy as King of Light by sacrificing his own life to bring the light back to Eos.

  
The faint light of the sun began to illuminate the sea and the beach, and Riku felt a strong sense of malaise and hatred.  He picked up a stone and threw it towards the sun.

  
Riku hissed through clenched teeth as he took another stone: - Return it! -.  He threw himself with all the strength he had and went on furiously: "Give me back Papà Noctis!"  The stone fell into the water producing a dull noise.

  
Riku asked with all the rage in his body: "Why did you want Dad Noctis's life to go back to Eos?"  You have not been enough for ten years?! -.  He threw two pebbles together towards the sun that continued to rise while ignoring his pain.

  
Riku insisted as he took the last stone at his disposal: - Let him come back to me and my dad Pr ompto!  You do not need him to bring light to this world! -.  He threw the last stone, but even this failed the goal that had been set.

  
Riku burst into desperate tears as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, illuminating the world of Destiny Island and starting a new day. And the darkness is born in Riku heart.  



	9. Study

  1. Charathers: Riku, Ignis
  2. Timeline: After the Kingdom Hearts 3 ending, Riku became King of Lucis
  3. World: Eos, Insomia



* * *

 

Story:

Riku looked at the study springs he had to do that evening and gave a slight snort.  In the evening, when dinner ended and he had no other duties to do, he retired to study together with Ignis.

  
They dealt with various subjects including history, law, geography, economics, philosophy, diplomacy and literature.  And sometimes when there was still time there were also etiquette lessons.

  
Unlike the previous kings of Lucis and his father, Riku had not received an adequate instruction to perform the task of King.

  
When he watched Sora's sleep, Ansem the sage and King Mickey had paid him private lessons to keep him from completely losing his education, and the young man had tried not to miss a single lesson.  Today he thanks those hours of private study because he allowed him not to be a desperate case.

  
Ignis murmured in a weary tone as he put a hand on his forehead: "Sorry!"  
Riku replied while writing notes on a son: - No need to apologize, uncle.  I chose to do this program to recover my shortcomings.-.  
Ignis repeated again: - Sorry.  I apologize!-.

  
Riku raised an eyebrow, not understanding why his uncle would apologize to him every time they were alone and he said as he picked up the next book: - Now I'm going to Law.-.  Ignis said nothing, but got more comfortable in the chair, while the guilt began to torment him again.

  
Ignis thought as he got comfortable on the chair "I will continue to apologize, Riku!  I had ten years to save your father, but I could not.  Despite the blindness I tried together with Talcott in the old ones an alternative way without finding it because I was sure it existed.  But I failed and I will continue to ask for your forgiveness and help you on your journey as a king, as I would have liked to do with your father ".  And he held out his hand to Riku.

  
Riku looked at his hand and then grabbed it with both his hands and murmured: - We'll do it, you'll see!  To build the world that dad Noctis wanted for all the people he loved ...-.

  
On the cheeks of Ignis two tears slipped and murmured: - Certainly, your majesty.  We will do it to fulfill his wish.


	10. Aunt

  1. Charathers: Riku, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis
  2. Timeline: traveling towards altissia
  3. World:  Eos



 

* * *

 

Ignis began to park the Regalia and said, seeing an area suitable for camping: - There is still a lot to Cape Caem, it will be better to stop and eat something and then leave again.-. Gladio began to unload the kitchen equipment, while Ignis began to select the ingredients and choose the new recipe.

Gladio exclaimed: "We are short and we will arrive at Altissia." Riku raised his head at the name and looked at Noctis.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "I can not wait to meet Lady Lunafreya."

Riku let out a faint hiss, hearing that name and moved away sadly from the group. Ignis commented: "He still can not metabolize the whole story."

Gladio exclaimed: "It does not surprise me! It is difficult to accept that one of your parents is obliged to marry an unknown person for political reasons. I would behave like that too! -.

Noctis replied: - Luna is not an unknown person.-.

Gladio retorted: - For him, yes! -. He noticed that the child had gone to sit on a rock to look at the sea.

Noctis looked at Prompto and exclaimed: "Let's go talk to him." Prompto nodded and went to the child.

Noctis began as he glanced towards the sea: - Riku ... I know it's hard for you, but Luna is innocent and does not deserve your hatred.

Riku said in a small voice: "I want you to marry Father Prompto and not Luna." Why can not you marry him?

Noctis sighed and putting a hand on Riku's shoulder began to explain: - It was not she who imposed this marriage, but wanted to make this peace agreement. She is firmly opposed to all this because she knows everything about us and about you. " She held him in a big hug and continued: - I sent him several photographs of you and never would want to make you suffer. Do not hate her for something she did not do. " I kiss his head gently.

Riku lowered his head and murmured: "All right, Dad ..."

Noctis again kissed his son on the forehead and left his space at Prompto, who wanted to add something to the matter.

Prompto approached Riku and whispered in his ear: - And it is thanks to his indirect help that I met Papa Noctis.-.

Riku looked at Prompto and exclaimed in amazement: "Really?" -.

Prompto murmured always in a low voice: - Yes, and this is a secret that only you know. I recommend, do not tell anyone. " I kiss the son's forehead softly.

Noctis looked at the scene and smiling curiously asked: - What are you talking about? -.

Prompto and Riku answered together: - Nothing! -. And they exchanged a knowing look and Noctis could not hold back a laugh.

Noctis approached and took Riku in his arms and began to tickle him for play and Prompto took advantage of the moment to take a new picture.

When Noctis finished tickling, Riku asked in a shy tone: "If I like Luna ... can I call her aunt?"

Noctis and Prompto answered together: - Absolutely yes! -. And they returned to Gladio and Ignis who had finished preparing lunch.


	11. Fly

  1. Charathers: Ignis, Prompto, Noctis and Riku
  2. Timeline: During the Final fantasy xv
  3. World: Eos, Assassin's Festival



* * *

 

You have thrown yourself back and look at the starry sky.  For a moment it seems like flying high and touching those stars for a moment.  The feeling fades quickly and you start to go back down, while you feel some hands squeezing gently.

  
You are not afraid of falling because you have faith and faith in the hands that hold you tight and then you are overwhelmed by the softness and the smell of hay.  He opened his eyes and burst out laughing with joy, while your Uncle Ignis's voice shouts: - You are two irresponsible parents!  How did it occur to you to let him take a leap of faith in Riku?

  
You reply as you fit the white hood over your head: - But Uncle Ignis!  Every self-respecting killer must take a leap of faith. "

  
Your father Prompto promptly replies: - We jumped with him and he was not as high up as in places where he jumps in video games.  Noctis takes you in his arms and gives you a kiss full of pride.

  
Your uncle Ignis, however, does not want to hear reasons: - I do not care!  Riku will not jump anymore from that height.-.

  
You snort, but now comes your father Noctis to console you with a simple promise: - When I will be King I will organize a Festival of the Assassins also to Insomnia and I will put a leap of faith just for you.  Then he added in a low voice and you can not hold back a laugh: "But do not tell Uncle Ignis!"

  
Strong hug your father Noctis and murmur in a low voice: - I promise you, dad! -.

 


	12. Vegetable

  1. Charathers: Riku, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio
  2. Timeline: traveling towards altissia
  3. World: Altissia



* * *

 

After a long day of traveling by car, the Noctis group stopped to set up their tents and get ready for the night.  Riku tried to help his parents and his uncles as well as he could.  
  
In the evening, Ignis served a roast with a side dish of vegetables.  
  
Noctis grimaced as he looked at the vegetables and then turned his gaze to his son, who was eating his vegetables calmly and leaning towards him he asked, "Do you want dad's vegetables too?"  
  
Riku looked up at Noctis and said, "Of course, Daddy!"  And immediately handed the plate to get more vegetables.  
  
Prompto could not help but laugh as he watched Noctis put the vegetables inside Riku's plate and take advantage of the fact that Ignis was distracted with Gladio.  
  
Noctis began to eat meat, while Riku continued to eat the vegetables in silence.  
  
When Ignis turned around he noticed immediately that there was something wrong with Noctis and Riku's dishes and immediately asked: - Noct, did you put your vegetables back on your child's plate? -.  
  
Noctis answered looking at Ignis: - Of course!  He needs vegetables to grow.  I do not need it.-.  Gladio had to chuckle with laughter, while Prompto nearly choked with a piece of meat.  
  
Ignis shook his head and disconsolately said, "Every time you get this excuse out, I give it up."  He also began to eat, while he kept shaking his head.


	13. Tattoo

  1. Charathers: Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Noctis and Riku
  2. Timeline: Principal event of Final Fantasy XV
  3. World: Eos



* * *

 

_I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant._

_It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are._

**Mewtwo, Pokemo the First Movie.**

 

 

 

Noctis looked at the door locked in front of him and commented disappointed: - Do not open!  We have to find another way to enter.-.

Prompto exclaimed loudly to make himself heard by everyone: - A way to unlock the door exists.-.  He approached the electronic detector and after a moment's hesitation, he lifted his wrist with the barcode and positioned it close to the detector.

The red light turned green and the door immediately opened and Prompto began to speak in a quiet, serious voice: "The MTs have these codeprints, just like me."  He noticed that Riku had approached him curiously and his heart began to feel a strong fear.  Fear of losing his son once the whole truth has been revealed.

Noctis exclaimed, surprised: "Are they there?"  Never seen! -.  He noticed that Prompto had tightly clamped his fist.

Prompto began to speak in a broken and painful voice: "Yes, I know because ... I am one of them.  Not exactly what I can say to people who have grown up in Lucis, but you are what I consider friends, a family ... and I hope that my birth does not change our relationship ...-.  He looked at Riku, who had a confused expression on his face.

Noctis exclaimed in a sweet tone: Whatever.  Who cares where you're born. "

Ignis added in a wise voice: "And there is someone who can express an opinion that will be shared by everyone."  Noctis nodded his head and pushed Riku towards Prompto.

Prompto looked at Riku and murmured in a broken voice: "Come here, Riku."

Riku approached Prompto and asked worried and confused: - Dad, what's going on? -.

Prompto took off his glove and showed his barcode to his son, who commented: - What a strange tattoo you have dad!  Completely different from that of Uncle Gladio.-.  He touched the tattoo with his hands curiously.

Prompto explained in a sad and painful tone: - It is not a tattoo ... it is a code that is applied when a MT is born.  I am one of them ... an imperial and a war machine ... -.  He looked away from his son for fear of his reaction.

Riku dropped the tattoo and focused his attention on Prompto's face and hair.  With his hands he touched every inch of Prompto's face and stopped to look at the scar and then touched the hair with his hands with the same care he had on his face.

Prompto looked confused Riku and the boy said in a shrill voice: - You are Papa Prompto!  No MT or war machine!  You are just my dad!  The father who protects me with his gun and who loves taking pictures and chocobos.  You're my dad! -.  He repeated that phrase several times.

Prompto could no longer hold back and burst into tears as he clutched Riku to his chest and murmured: "Thank you, Riku!  Thank you!-.

Noctis hugs Prompto and murmured after kissing Prompto's lips: "It's never important to you that I'm a prince and I do not care how or where you were born."  I kiss the scar and the forehead several times: - He has never established who you are for me.  You are the person I love and with whom I wanted to create a family and you are the person with whom I would like to spend the rest of my life.  You're this for me! -.  He took his hand with the tattoo and kissed it gently.

Prompto blushed in front of that scene and murmured: - Thank you, Noct ... -.  And he kissed him gently on the lips.

Gladio helped Ignis to bend near Prompto and commented: - You're a friend of ours!  Your origins do not change what we have done and built together.  He clapped lightly on Prompto's shoulder, causing him to stumble along with Noctis and Riku.

Ignis said as he joined the group hug: "And you must not be afraid of that tattoo or our reactions.  We know you well and never think to drive you away. "

Prompto lowered his head and murmured as he continued to cry and with great relief in the heart: - Thank you very much to everyone ... -.

And they remained embraced until Prompto finished crying before resuming their journey.

 


	14. Lips

  1. Charathers: Noctis and Prompto
  2. Timeline: Before the main event of FFXV
  3. world: Eos, Insomnia



* * *

 

When Riku slept and there was nothing to do in the afternoon, Noctis loved to get lost in Prompto's lips. They would sit comfortably on the sofa and start kissing them first with quick kisses on a smile on their faces and then become increasingly slow and deep.

  
Noctis loved Prompto's lips and found them soft and suitable to be devoured by his kisses and Prompto loved to reciprocate and satisfy his requests for kisses.

  
And only their son Riku or the commitments to which Noctis was obliged to participate, could bring them back to reality.

 


	15. Tomb

  1. Charather: Riku
  2. Timeline: After the ending of KH3 and the return of Riku at Insomnia
  3. World: Eos



* * *

 

Riku looked at the entrance to his father's grave and read in a low voice and tried not to cry: - Here lies Re Noctis Lucis Caelum CIV.  The sovereign who has brought the light back to the world.-.  He squeezed the bouquet of flowers in his hand and entered the royal tomb.

  
After the coronation as King of Lucis faithfully following the protocol and after a brief and obligatory celebration, Riku had decided that as the first act of ruler of Lucis, to go to visit his father and his grandfather.

  
The boy walked in the small corridor before being in front of the statue that depicted Noctis dressed as King and next to the statue flowers and offers from people from all over Eos, who wanted to thank Noctis with simple gifts.  Riku had never seen his father dressed as a King and with his fingertips brushed against the statue, raising his head to the face of the sculpture.

  
The boy felt a pang in his heart that became even louder when he turned his gaze to the sepulcher, where Noctis rested in his eternal sleep.  
Riku stifled a gasp of pain, resting the flowers on the grave, while the other went to rest on the cold granite.  The boy remained for a few seconds in silence then muttered: - Hello, Dad ... I returned to Insomnia ... I ...-.  He began to cry as he lowered his head: - I became the king of Lucis ... not if I can be like my grandfather or as you wanted! -.  He rested his forehead on the grave and continued: "But I'll try and I promise you that."  I will make this place better, even in memory of your sacrifice ...-.  He could no longer continue because he was overwhelmed by pain and tears.

  
And Riku kept crying until he was recalled to his king role.

 


	16. Cloack

  1. Charathers: Riku and  Regis
  2. timeline: Before the main event of FFXV
  3. World: Eos, Insomnia



* * *

 

Riku loved playing with Grandfather Regis's cloak.  When he went to the Citadel he enjoyed hiding under his cloak to make jokes to Clarus or his two dads.  Hidden in the mantle he could see the secret rooms and places of the palace, which Riku would put down every evening on a piece of paper to try to make a personal map of that place.

  
And his grandfather Regis had a lot of fun with that game and when the real commitments were not many, he took him to visit some rooms, usually closed to the staff of the building and had a great time watching the surprised face of his grandchild as he stared at the  furniture and the ceiling of the room.

  
Yet Riku had noticed that his grandfather became sad and dark when they entered that huge hall where there were several paintings.  From underneath his cloak Riku felt the pain of his grandfather, who was holding his cane tightly and tried to move away from that salon with a slow pace.

  
And Riku began to hate that salon and those paintings that made his grandfather suffer.

 


	17. Look

  1. Charathers: Aladdin, Jasmine and Riku
  2. Timeline: Main event of KH1
  3. world: Agrabah



* * *

 

Riku had just arrived in the world of Agrabah to see the Princess of the Heart, as ordered by Maleficent, of that world to kidnap her and take her to Hollow Bastion.  The boy looked carefully at the desert that opened before his eyes and then glanced at the city and the royal palace.

  
Riku looked at the building and thought "Probably the princess I'm looking for is in that building."  He began to jump between houses to reach the palace and study a strategy to enter the palace and take the princess away.

  
A girl's voice caught his attention: - Aladdin! -.  He looked down and saw a girl covered in a cloak meet a boy dressed in rags.  
Aladdin replied in a worried voice: "Jasmine!  Are you OK?-.  He hugged her and lifted her gently into the air and then put her down and kissed her gently.

  
Jasmine replied: - Yes, I'm fine! -.  He stroked his cheek gently.

  
Riku watched the two lovers exchange a look of love and thought, "This couple remember to me my Dad Noctis and Dad Prompto.  How many times have they exchanged that look of lovers lost like all couples in love.  They were both happy and Father Prompto smiled more often when he looked at Papa Noctis, instead now ... ".  He recalled the sad look of his father looking at the window when he was not working as a photographer.

  
A voice whispered " **And you know who is responsible for your pain and your father's sadness ..**."

  
Riku answered with a serious and harsh voice: "The light that the sacrifice of Papa Noctis has demanded ...".

  
The voice exclaimed: - **Exactly!** ** Only the darkness of will give the power to protect what you love!  ** **The light will take away everything!** -.  
Riku shook his head and relinquishing the pair of lovers again began to jump between the buildings to reach the royal palace, ignoring that Jasmine was a princess of the heart.


	18. Dessert

  1. Charathers: Ignis, Riku, Noctis and Prompto
  2. Timile: Before the main event of FFXV
  3. World: Eos, Insomnia



* * *

 

In the kitchen of Noctis' apartment a sweet smell was spreading, which immediately attracted the attention of Riku who let loose his games and immediately went to the source of the delicious perfume.

  
Ignis hunted a small pan with two small cakes on it and looked satisfied with the result.  Riku, looking at the sweets, asked curiously: "What have you prepared Uncle Ignis?"

  
Ignis looked at the child and answered as he gently put the two cakes on a saucer: - They are "Memory Lane Pastry".  They are sweets that your father Noctis tasted during his stay in Tenebrea and are his favorite. "  He took the icing sugar in his hand and placed it on top of the sweets.

  
Riku asked as he watched the two desserts with a mad desire to taste them: - Why are there only two? -.

  
Ignis answered as he cut both sweets in half: "Because they're two experiments.  I have not yet managed to recreate the recipe perfectly and every time your dad says it is not the same as what he tasted in Tenebrea.-.

  
Riku replied with a serious tone as he reached out to get a piece of the cake: - But your desserts are excellent! -.

  
Ignis smiled and said, "Now let's taste!"  He took his half of dessert and extended the plate towards Riku and explained: - In this version I used a grape jam in which I subsequently added crumbled biscuits, chocolate, hazelnuts and chopped walnuts.  In the dough I used acacia honey instead of sugar.-.  After the brief explanation gave a bite to the dessert and began to taste it slowly.

  
Riku ate a few bites his piece and exclaimed: - It was really good!  You can hear all the ingredients! -.  He wanted another piece of that cake.  
Ignis put in two glasses of water and said: - We drink a sip of water and then we also taste the second experiment.-.  After drinking Ignis explained to Riku the second dessert: - Unlike the first here we have some berries jam, white chocolate and a pinch of cinnamon.  In the dough I put some cane sugar and honey with orange fruit.-.  Riku immediately took the second piece and ate it with the same voracity of the previous one, while Ignis tasted the sweet to see, if he had guessed the combinations and the balance between the various ingredients.

  
Riku exclaimed satisfied: - This is excellent too! -.

  
Ignis looked at Riku and asked, "So which one do you think is best suited for your daddy?"

  
Riku thought for a few seconds and then answered with a voice full of enthusiasm: - The first! -.

  
Ignis exclaimed: "Great!  Tonight I prepared the first version and then I'll let your dad taste it.  All right?-.

  
Riku exclaimed happy: - Yes! -.  Immediately Ignis began to prepare the special jam for the filling of the cake.  
  
**A few hours later.**

  
Prompto was sitting on the couch and commented tired and satisfied: - The dinner was great, Ignis!  I needed to recharge after today's tough training like Crownsguard.-.  He rested his head on Noctis's shoulder and hugged Riku who jokingly attempted to free himself from that hug.  
Noctis kissed Prompto's head and said sternly, "You're getting too tired of it because of over-training.  You should take a day off. "  He noticed that Ignis was coming with a tray with "Memory Lane Pastry" on it.

  
Prompto retorted: - I can't!  I want to be a Crownsguard at all costs to protect you and Riku. "  He looked at the delicious sweets on the tray and exclaimed: - Then with the dessert I will find all the energy I need.  He looked at Ignis and said, "Thank you very much for all your help with Riku and the excellent cuisine.  I'm sorry to be so tired that I could not help you in the kitchen. "

  
Noctis picked up one of the Memory Lane Pastry and Ignis said in a serious voice: "You don't need to thank me, Prompto."  He looked at Noctis and began to explain the dessert: - I used a special jam made with grapes and other ingredients and I put acacia honey instead of sugar.-.  He looked at Riku, who took one of the sweets in his hands: "Riku, he chose to try this version."

Noctis watched his son bite the cake and said: - Taste immediately, then! -.  He took a bite of the cake and began to taste it in silence.  
Prompto was the first to speak: - it's really good!  The grape jam is really good with chocolate.-.

  
Noctis nodded and said in a serious voice: "Good, but it's not like Tenebrea's."  The dough seems more friable and above all sweeter.  But this is a really good version. "

  
Ignis sighed disappointed: - I understand!  It will mean that I will change some ingredients to try to make the dough still crumbly.-.  
Riku replied as he picked up another cake: - I like it a lot! -.  And he gave a voracious bite to the dessert.

  
Noctis said watching his son eat his second dessert: - Then, this will become your favorite version of the "Memory Lane Pastry".  The version of Riku.-.

  
Prompto exclaimed: - Riku Memory Lane!  It sounds perfect for a dessert.-.  He picked up another cake and began to eat it.

  
Ignis said, picking up a cake to eat it: - Yes, it's a great name for a dessert! -.  Riku said nothing because he was too busy eating his second dessert.


	19. Sleep

  1. Charathers: Riku, Noctis and Prompto
  2. Timeline:after facing Titan and with the kidnapping of Regalia
  3. World: Eos
  4. Note: the lullaby is called "Sleepsong" by secret garden. I have already used for this fanfic and in my headcanon is the Riku's lullaby in this Crossover AU  https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799187



* * *

 

Riku rolled over in his sleeping bag, trying to get some sleep after a long day of traveling with the chocobo, interrupted only by a small stop to eat and help a girl in need with some monsters.

  
The boy heard various noises coming out of the tent and kicked Prompto's arm, who murmured with a tired tone and his eyes closed: - Riku, what's going on? -.

  
The four-year-old replied as he looked around: "There are strange noises outside the tent."

  
Prompto sat up and rubbed his eyes, murmured: - Now let's see ...-.  The noises began followed by the unmistakable verse of the chocobo: - Kweh! -.  Prompto smiled and looked at Riku.

  
Riku looked around and asked in a worried voice: "So what is it?"  The verse was repeated again and Prompto put a hand in his mouth to restrain a laugh.

  
Prompto looked at Riku and answered in a low voice: "They are chocobos!"  Even they are agitated and "speak" of sleep like us humans.  You must not be afraid of these noises.

  
Riku looked towards the entrance to the tent and murmured: "I'm not afraid!  They make too much noise to sleep, dad! -.

  
Prompto winked at Riku and murmured: "I have the solution to the problem, but I need another voice to implement it."  He reached out for Noctis and gave him a kiss to wake him up.

  
Noctis slowly opened his eyes and noticing Riku awake asked: - Can not you fall asleep? -.

  
Riku shook his head and Prompto explained as he yawned: "The chocobos are making too much noise to make Riku sleep and we need that song."

  
Noctis yawned and approached Riku with his sleeping bag, and so did Prompto, while Riku closed his eyes and waited for the song to begin:  
  
__ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Lay down your head and I'll sing you in lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bliss you with love for the road that you go ...

  
Riku closed his eyes and fell asleep with that song that accompanied him from the world of dreams since he was adopted.

 


	20. Medicine

  1. Charathers: Prompto, Noctis and Riku
  2. Timeline: before the main event of FFXV
  3. World: Eos,



* * *

 

 

 Sometimes there were some horrible days that Prompto wondered, what he had done wrong with the Astral or if his existence really made sense in that world, which sometimes took aim at him.  


 

Then when he entered Noctis' apartment, which had by no w become his home, all the problems disappeared as if there were a spell programmed to give him the relief he was looking for.

  
Noctis came to greet him with a kiss on his lips and then hold him in a hug that recharged him with all the energy he had lost to escape the horrible day and run towards his refuge, his real family.

  
And then Prompto turned his gaze to the swing seat where Riku was playing with a puppet.  He could not hold back a smile and immediately went to the seat and Riku when he saw him smiled and stretched his hands towards him.

  
Prompto immediately satisfied his adopted son and immediately took him in his arms, unleashing the joy of the child and that of Noctis who immediately flanked him to give him another kiss.

  
And for Prompto it was the best medical for a horrible day.


	21. Protect

  1. Charathers: Riku and Gladio
  2. timeline: after the ending of KH3 and the return of Riku at Insomnia
  3. world: Eos, Insomnia



* * *

 

Riku walked along the corridor of the Citadel followed a short distance from Gladio, who was his shadow and his protector as his shield.

  
That tradition of the King's Shield, which had undergone a sharp change due to the prophecy and premature death of Noctis to save Eos.  And he sometimes felt guilty for not understanding that damned sentence of Gilgamesh at the end of their fight **_"the last king of Luci_** s" had said and he as Shield had not activated to ask for information and explanations on that sentence.

  
As a shield he had to guess that there was something wrong with those words and even to face Gilgamesh for the second time while knowing the whole truth about Noctis's prophecy and destiny.

  
And instead his ears had closed and his brain had not fully grasped the words and had been forced to see Noctis dead and seated in the throne.  
Now he had become the shield of Riku, Gladio's son, and he had sworn on his name that he would not do wrong again and that this time he would be able to protect Riku, as a shield he must do.

  
Riku turned to ask worried: - Uncle Gladio, all right? -.

  
Gladio looked at Riku and answered in a firm and decisive voice: "All right, your majesty!  The councilors are waiting for you for the meeting. "  
Riku replied: "I do not want you or Uncle Ignis to call me" majesty "or" king ".  I'm just Riku for you. "  He began to walk again.

  
Gladio said firmly: - As you wish ...-.  And he continued to be his shield.

 

 


	22. Cat

  1. Charathers: Prompto argentum and Riku
  2. timeline: After the Kingdom Hearts 3 ending when Riku become king
  3. World: Eos, Insomnia
  4. the inspiration of the story that Prompto tells, came to me thanks to the character of Spike Spigel from Cowboy Bebop



* * *

 

Riku entered the study, followed by Prompto, and leaned his head against the window of the room and let out a long, weary sigh.  The commitments and meetings were so thick, that he still did not get used to that frenetic pace of King.  
  
The boy massaged his temples and Prompto asked with a worried tone: "Are you all right?  Do you want me to take you something to make your headache heal?  
  
Riku shook his head and murmured in a tired voice: "No, Dad!  I'm just tired ….  It's been three months since I became a King and I still can not get used to these new rhythms. "  He closed his eyes and removed the crown by putting it over his desk.  
  
The boy looked at Prompto and murmured: - I'm sorry ... -.  He began to nervously move his fingers over the desk.  
  
Prompto asked: - For what? -.  
  
Riku answered closing his eyes: - For having forced you to return to this world and see again every day the place where Papa Noctis was found ... -.  I send the word down like a bitter morsel.  
  
For a moment, Prompto looked at his son in amazement and remained silent as if to gather his ideas and find the right words.  
  
At the end, Prompto murmured with a smile on his lips: "I have a story to tell you.  Do you want to hear it? -.  
  
Riku looked confused his father and replied: - Yes ... -.  
  
Prompto began to tell: - Once upon a time there was a stray cat, wandering alone and abandoned in the world.  Nobody cared about that cat and he began to think that his existence was useless for this world.  One day, however, his life changed when he met a white dog.  The dog told him that he had a big heart and that the black cat, the Prince of the cats, needed to have a guy like him at his side.  At first the stray cat could not get close to the black cat out of fear and shyness and it was several years before the two became friends and then fell in love.  For the first time in his life the stray cat felt love and felt part of a family and for him life became a dream.  Not all dreams last forever. "  
  
Prompto stopped for a moment and then began to tell: - One day the Gods demanded the sacrifice of the black cat to save the world from a fierce demon and the black cat agreed to sacrifice himself to save what he loved.  When the stray cat saw the torn body of his beloved he felt his life turn into a nightmare and he felt an immense desire to follow the black cat in the alcove, but ... -.  
  
: - But? -.  Riku asked curiously.  
  
: - But the stray cat, still had a piece of the family he had built together with the black cat.  A gray kitten, their beloved foster son, a real gift from the stars.  He noticed that Riku had begun to tremble: - The stray cat managed to impregnate the nightmare and pain in his heart and returned to the gray kitten.  He grew up with all the love a father can feel for a child and despite the pain of losing the black cat, it became an adult and strong cat.  He made mistakes and chose the darkest road, but after so many struggles the gray cat managed to rise like the sun and save the world and become the king that the black cat, his father, had failed to become.-.  He put both hands on Riku's shoulders and continued: - And the stray cat was happy for his son and was happy to have supported his decision to become King. Happy and with a heart full of pride, the stray cat continued to follow his  son and support him in his decisions, despite some of his wounds inflicted on the heart will never heal and with the nightmare always present in his life because a father also does this for his son.  End.-.  
  
Riku embraced Prompto with all his strength and Prompto concluded: - I will always be near you, even in this place so painful for me.  You are my and Noctis son and I will be by your side to support you in your right actions and to oppose the wrong ones.  You must never forget it. "  
  
Riku gripped his father more tightly and murmured: "I will not forget your word and this story, Daddy!"


	23. Wood

  1. Charathers: Riku, Pinocchio, Jimmy and Prompto
  2. Timeline: Dream drop Distance. Flashback from after the ending of Chain of Memory
  3. World: Prankster's Paradise



 

* * *

 

 

Riku walked with Pinocchio to his side inside the whale's belly.  The boy looked around still upset by the meeting with his reply, his dark side and still remorse for what he had done to Pinocchio.

  
They walked in silence for a short distance, then Pinocchio murmured: "May I ask you a question?"

  
Riku turned to look at the wooden boy and murmured in a low voice: "Of course!"  He heard a noise and looked around to see if there was an enemy nearby.

  
Pinocchio imitated Riku and looked around suspiciously and asked in a low voice: "My dad loves me, despite what I did?"  Riku whirled around  
Jiminy jumped out and exclaimed: - What are you thinking about Pinocchio ?!  Of course he still loves you! -.  
Pinocchio replied softly: "But I was a bad boy.  I disobeyed and ignored his and your advice and because of me we are all prisoners in the belly of the whale.-.

  
Riku, hearing those words, came back to mind when, once he had left the realm of Darkness and left the Castle of Oblivion with Diz and Mickey Mouse, he had returned home to confront his father Prompto.

__ He remembered his father's shoulders looking at the window, and he was beginning to speak hesitantly and in a faintly calm tone: "Hello, Daddy!  Did you already know everything that happened and what did I do with my actions?  He had never seen him so angry with him: "I did so many horrible things and I let my heart fill with darkness.  I turned down the light because I thought I was guilty of the death of Papa Noctis, but now ... -.  He stopped to see that his father was not reacting to his words: - I understood that wrong!  On this trip I finally understood the sacrifice of Papa Noctis, even though I know that the wound will never heal.  I do not want to lose you too for my mistakes.  Do not stop loving me, Dad! -.  
Prompto spun around and went to his son and said in an angry tone: - How do you think you can stop loving you?  You've made a lot of mistakes and you've fallen into the darkness, but that does not mean I'll stop loving you. "  Prompto squeezed him tightly in his arms: "It is not the anger towards your actions that dominates me, but the fear.  I was afraid of losing you exactly like it happened with Noctis.  Please do not let me take such a fright ...-.  
_Riku returned his embrace and murmured: "I promise not to disappoint you anymore and not to frighten you any more ... Dad."_

Riku returned to reality and knowing the right answer, knelt to look Pinocchio in the eyes and murmured: - We all make mistakes in life, but not for this the people dear to us stop loving us.  I bet your father still loves you and you miss him, you have to come back to him. "  
Pinocchio exclaimed: "Really?"  
Riku nodded his head and felt a faint roar come from the depths of the whale and immediately jumped up to look around and look for the author of that monstrous verse.  
Pinocchio asked again: "And in your opinion, will I be able to become a real child?"  
Riku answered with a sincere tone and smiling: - Absolutely!  You will become a real child, Pinocchio! -.  The roar grew louder and Riku quickly became serious and said, "Get the two of you away!  I think of the Heartless, you two go back to Geppetto right away. "  
Jiminy exclaimed, "Let's go, Riku!"  And I started to run followed by Pinocchio, who shouted to Riku: - Thank you! -.  While the boy prepared to face the new enemy.


	24. Egg

  1. Charathers: Riku, Wiz, Noctis, Prompto and Gladio
  2. Timeline: Main event of FFXV
  3. World: Insomnia, Eos
  4. Astra is the name i choosen for the little black chocobo in my headcanon. Astra is a latin word and meaning "Stars"



* * *

 

: - The egg has hatched, right?  Is born?  Is born?-.  He asked a restless Riku sitting in his place on Regalia.

  
Noctis turned to look at his troubled son and said: - Yes, the egg has finally hatched!  Wiz's call has just arrived.  We are heading right now to his Chocobo Post.-.

  
Prompto also exclaimed happy about the news: - In a while you'll see it with your own eyes.-.

  
Gladio exclaimed as he watched Ignis concentrate at the helm of Regalia: - Watch out for your glasses!  It will be small but remains a specimen of black chocobo! -.  Ignis did not respond to that provocation and remained focused on driving to get to the Chocobo Post faster.  
When they arrived Riku was the first to get out of the car and run to the new arrival that rested in his enclosure and asked: - Where is the small Chocobo? -.

  
Wiz chuckled, seeing Riku's enthusiasm for the newcomer: "He's in that enclosure enjoying the sun."  Riku immediately ran to the enclosure indicated by Wiz.

  
When he saw the little Chocobo Chick, he exclaimed: "It's wonderful."  Now he leaned forward to caress the black feathers and the chocochick did not refuse his cuddles, on the contrary he seemed to immediately appreciate the company of the child.

  
Wiz looked at the scene and said, "It seems you really appreciate Riku's company."

  
Prompto came over and exclaimed: - Hey there!  Nice to meet you! -.  He noticed that the baby seemed focused on the cuddles of Riku.  
Riku declared: - Astra!  She is Astra! -.  He had chosen the name on the journey that had separated him from the Chocobo Post.

  
Ignis said as he stood a short distance from the black chocobo: - she is adorable!  And the name Astra is perfect for her-.

  
Gladio added as he watched Riku continue to pamper the little Astra: - it's hard to think that one day it will become so big.

  
Wiz said smiling and looking at Riku and the chocochick: - Thanks to you, Astra will be great!  And of course you can come visit her whenever you want. "

  
Noctis nudged Prompto's arm and whispered in his ear so as not to be heard by Wiz: "Take a picture immediately to our son."

  
Prompto replied in the same low tone: "I was just taking the camera."  He took the camera and immortalized Riku with Astra.

  
Gladio exclaimed: - Now take a picture with Riku!  I'll take a picture. "

  
Prompto handed the camera to Gladio and both positioned themselves next to the small chocochick and Riku.  The newcomer observed both Prompto and Noctis while Riku continued to caress her and immediately found himself at ease with the two boys.

  
Gladio snapped the photo and Wiz said: - It seems right that you also take a picture all together! -.  He turned his gaze to Gladio and Ignis: - I'll take the picture!  You joined the group.-.

  
Ignis replied in a serious tone and observing Astra: "Maybe it's better if you skip this picture!"

  
Gladio grabbed Ignis by the arm and said jokingly: "Come on, you too!  I will protect you from this little future thief of glasses. "  Riku burst out laughing, while Prompto and Noctis tried to stop himself from laughing.

  
Ignis snorted: - All right, let's take this picture.  Quickly, without wasting time.-.  He went to position himself next to Gladio, who kept him far enough from the new born.

  
After taking the picture, Ignis quickly left the rest of the group, while Riku remained playing with the little Astra until sunset fell.

 

 


	25. Breakfast

  1. Charathers: Prompto, Noctis and Riku
  2. Timeline: Before the main event of FFXV
  3. World: Eos, Insomnia



 

Noctis yawned noisily, while he rubbed his head tiredly with his hand as he headed for Riku's bedroom.

  
The prince went to sit next to his son and whispered: - Riku, woke up.  Today is the big day.-.  I stroked his hair as he waited for him to wake up.

  
Riku opened his eyes and murmured in a tired voice: "Great day?"  He turned on his side, turning his back to Noctis.

  
Noctis nodded: - Yes!  Today is Father Prompto's birthday. "  Ridacchio when he saw the child snap and immediately stand up.

  
Riku exclaimed, throwing himself into the arms of Noctis: - Already awake, Father Prompto? -.

  
Noctis shook his head as he got out of bed: - No!  We'll wake him up by bringing them breakfast and the gift we bought for him. "  He kissed him on the cheek.

  
Riku asked: - How will we transport breakfast and presents? -.

  
Noctis answered as he sent Riku down on a chair: "I borrowed a cart from Uncle Gladio."  He pulled it out and showed it to Riku and continued: - Now, let's finish the final preparations.-.

  
Prompto was immersed in a quiet sleep, until his son's loud voice shouted in his ears: "Dad, wake up!  Today is your birthday.-.

  
Prompto murmured incomprehensible words and stretched open one eye seeing Noctis and Riku entering the bedroom with a cart.

  
The blond opened his eyes completely and sat down, while Noctis and Riku exclaimed: - Happy Birthday!-.

  
Prompto exclaimed as he looked at the tray with breakfast on top, which Noctis placed before him: - Even breakfast in bed.

  
Noctis replied while he was sitting next to the blond and kissed him gently on the cheek: - Of course!  Today is your birthday.-.  I kiss him once again on the cheek and then on the nose.

  
Riku exclaimed hugging Prompto: - Happy birthday, dad! -.

  
Prompto looked at the dessert on the tray and asked Noctis to continue stroking his blond hair: "Did you do it?"  Meanwhile Riku had taken his share of dessert and started eating.

  
Noctis answered as he took a piece of cake with which he took Prompto: - Let's say yes ... but without the help of Ignis and even Riku, I would never have done it.  I've never cooked a dessert before this ...-.

  
Prompto murmured: - It's really great!  Congratulations to both of you! -.  And he took the rest of the piece that Noctis had in his hand to finish eating the dessert.

  
After finishing breakfast, Noctis put the gift in front of Prompto and said, "And this is the gift that Riku and I have chosen for you!"

  
Prompto immediately discarded the gift and when he saw the surprise he could not restrain a cry of surprise and with trembling hands took out the gift from the box and murmured: - it's fantastic ... but you should not ...-.  he looked at both Noctis and Riku.

  
Noctis kissed Prompto on the lips and replied in a light and sweet tone: - Of course yes!  This is the professional camera you wanted for a long time and I think it's the perfect birthday present for you!  And Riku agreed with me, right? -.

  
Riku answered as he pulled a camera case out of the box with some chocobos drawn on it: - Yes, Daddy!  And I have also chosen custody with chocobos! -.

  
Prompto took her in his hands and murmured in a tone of emotion and bursting into tears: - It's beautiful!  Thank you so much for the wonderful gift! -.  He hugged both Riku and Noctis tight and repeated several times: - Thank you!  I'm really happy!  Very happy ...-.

  
Noctis and Riku repeated together loudly: - Happy birthday! -.  And they tightened even more in a strong hug.


	26. Ascent

  1. Charathers: Riku, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and Noctis (voice)
  2. timeline: after the ending of KH3
  3. world: Eos, Insomnia



* * *

 

Riku entered the throne room flanked by Gladio and Ignis and immediately raised his head to the stone throne and the representatives of the nobles, CrownsGuard and the population of Eos.  Riku remembered when he was a child his grandfather took him to show them the throne and explain what it was a profession of the king, but for him it was the first time he entered as a ruler of Lucis.

  
The boy felt a lump in his throat with anxiety and immediately looked for the reassuring gaze of his father Prompto and immediately found his reassuring smile, which calmed him.

  
A CrownsGuard exclaimed to his companion in a perfectly audible voice, even from Riku who was about to take the first step towards the staircase: - It seems that the previous King Noctis was found dead just sitting on the throne.-.  One of his colleagues nudged him first in the stomach and then hit him on the chin, without being detected by the crowd in the throne room.

  
Riku, who had never known the details about Noctis's death, became paralyzed as he imagined his dead father seated on the throne.  Again the boy looked again for his father Prompto, but this time Prompto looked at him confused, not knowing what was happening to his son.  
Gladio remained motionless knowing that he could do nothing for Riku and the same was true for Ignis, who remained motionless behind Riku.

  
Riku stood still and disoriented and looked at the black marble throne, while people around him began to speak softly and wonder why their future sovereign remained motionless as a statue.

  
Suddenly, the soft voice of Noctis resounded in Riku's ears: - Do not be afraid, my son!  Remember what you did wrong, learned and done to get up to here and walk with your head up.  Now it's your moment, your ascent.-.  And he felt a light pat on the shoulder, which pushed him forward.

  
Riku closed his eyes and remembered everything he had already seen and faced in his young life and his friends.  At that moment the young man could clearly hear the voices of Sora, Kairi and even King Mickey who encouraged him to climb those stairs and sit on his throne.

  
Riku began to take his first steps with some uncertainty, and then gained more confidence and decision as he climbed the steps that separated him from the throne.  Prompto, seeing the serious and determined look of his son, breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Gladio, followed by Ignis.

  
Riku finally reached the throne of stone and watched him carefully, before sitting down and looking up and hearing his father Noctis' voice once more: - Listen to me, my son.  A can not lead by standing still.  A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never locking back.  "That's said to be able to accept nothing without first accepting himself."

  
Riku murmured in a low voice, as the Officer approached Lucis's crown in his hands: "I will remember, Daddy!"

  
The Officer proclaimed as he placed the crown on Riku's head: - Bow before your new sovereign.  King Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum, one hundred and seventh king of Lucis.-.  Everyone bowed in front of him and the bells began to ring for a party.

  
Riku thought as he looked at the people of Lucis who was applauding him "From today this is my path that I have chosen.  I will never turn back and I will try to walk with my head high ".


	27. Black

  1. Charathers: Riku. Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and Ardyn
  2. Timeline: From pre Final Fantasy xv a Main event of FFXV
  3. World: Insomnia, Eos



 

* * *

 

 

When he was little Riku had always associated black with positive things like family and happiness.  Perhaps because black was the cloak of his grandfather with whom he enjoyed playing.

  
Blacks were the hair of Papa Noctis that smelled of Marino moss, which always drove Daddy Prompto crazy.

  
Black was Father Prompto's camera with which he took his photographs, which in Riku favevabl go crazy and the feathers of some chocobo.  
Black were the tattoos and the hilt of the sword of Uncle Gladio who was already teaching him some trick to attack, defend and protect and that not only the strength was the strategy.

  
Black was the color of the impeccable clothes of Ignis, who even when he was cooking knew how to teach new and unknown things of the world, which to the ears of a child sounded like epic and magical tales.  Together with the aromas of dark chocolate sweets, a chocolate so dark as to seem black.

  
Nera was the Regalia with which Riku had for the first time known the pleasure of traveling to the world of Eos.

  
Then they had met Ardyn at Galdin Quay, and he was not only impressed by his attitude and his words " _a man of no consequence"_ but also by his clothing and that strange black wing attached to his arm.

  
And after that meeting with Ardyn with his black wing, which Riku had learned to associate with black words like sadness, pain and grief.


	28. Insensitive

  1. Charather: Luna
  2. Timeline: Main event of FFXV
  3. World: Eos, Altissia



* * *

 

Luna collapsed to the ground as she felt the pain of Ardyn's wound becoming increasingly acute in her body.  The oracle turned his gaze to Noctis and felt an immense pang of pain thinking about what a painful future the boy was going to meet.  
  
He had tried to change the prophecy, talking to Gentiana and then to the same Bahamuth, but the gods in their cruel insensitivity to Noctis had once again reiterated "This is the only possible way to go".  And she had been forced to bow her head in front of the Astral and their decision.  
  
Since he could not count on the gods, Luna tried to find an alternative solution by itself, but without succeeding.  
  
Luna looked at the cloudy sky and the water rising toward the sky because of Leviathan's power, as he felt his life slowly go out.  
  
Once again he found himself thinking about when the gods were insensitive, since they had not given him the chance to know Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and Riku.  
  
He would have liked to meet the son of Noctis and Prompto, after all the photographs and news that Noctis had provided him through Umbra and Pyrna.  
  
And he found himself addressing one last thought and his last tears to Riku, imagining the terrible pain that the insensitive gods will cause him when they sacrifice his father to save Eos.  And also in Prompto that he would lose the person he loves.  
  
And with his last energies, Luna prayed hoping to reach the hearts of the Astrals in that last attempt.  And he prayed until his heart stopped beating.

 


	29. road

  1. charathers: Riku, King Mickey and Diz or Ansem the Sage
  2. Timeline: ending of chain of memory
  3. world: Oblivion Castle



* * *

 

Riku followed King Mickey out of the  Castle Oblivion wearing the clothes of Organization XIII, and they went towards Diz, who was waiting for him in front of four streets immersed in the darkness of the night.

  
Diz looked with interest at Riku, who asked in a serious tone as he looked at the two roads: "What are you making me choose now?"

  
Diz raised his right arm and said in a serious voice: "You must choose between the road that leads to the light."  lowered his right arm to raise the left one and continued: - And between the road that leads to darkness.-.

  
Riku looked both ways and then said overtaking Diz: "None of the roads reflects me!"  He did not notice the surprise reaction of King Mickey and overcoming Diz continued: - I will choose the middle way! -.  He noticed that from a distance the sky was clearing and that the dawn was near.  
Diz lowered his head and asked grimly: "Do you mean the path of twilight leading to the nightfall?"

  
Riku answered in a dry voice as he watched the sky clear and the light of the sun was born: - No! -.  He had to fall into the darkness and travel to the realm of Darkness to understand the sacrifice of his father Noctis and when he had been stupid to hate the light and the sun for so long.  As pain was strong, he knew that his father and that the road he had left him was the right one to follow.

  
Riku answered as the sun began to rise and a tear ran down the cheek: - I choose the way of the Dawn.  And dawn came blessing his decision.


	30. First

  1. Charathers: Noctis, Prompto and Riku
  2. Timeline: Before the main event of FFXV
  3. World: Insomnia, Eos



* * *

Noctis was playing with Riku, while Prompto was taking pictures with a huge smile on his lips.

  
Noctis said as he held his son of almost a year on his knees: - Let's take a picture together! -.  He kissed Riku's forehead and grabbed a lock of Noctis's hair with his hands and began to pull.

  
Prompto approached Noctis and said: - Arrival! -.  He helped Noctis free his hair from Riku's grasp, who kept laughing and said, "let Papa Noctis go ... it's time for a photograph!"  He also gave his son a kiss.

  
Noctis and Prompto took Riku together and looking at the camera together: - Riku, look at the camera!  And make a big smile! -.  The child held out his hands to the camera, while Prompto took the new photograph.

  
The two boys giggled, while a small voice exploded in a simple and important word "dad!" And for a breath Prompto did not drop the camera on the floor, while Noctis opened his mouth in amazement.

  
Noctis looked at his son and asked in a trembling voice: - Riku, did you happen to say your first word? -.  It seemed such a stupid question to ask a child of almost a year, but he did not care at the time.

  
Riku laughed and, looking at Noctis, exclaimed: "Daddy!"  Then, turning to Prompto, he repeated the word once again.

  
Prompto burst into tears and murmured in a moved and incredulous tone: - He said his first word!  Dad called us! -.  He felt his heart explode with joy as he heard his son call him for the first time with that term.  
  
Pure Noctis could not hold back the tears and clutching Riku in his arms he murmured: - Yes ... his first word ...-.  He kissed his son several times in his hair and continued in a broken and happy voice: - We must celebrate!  We will organize a dinner in which we will invite my father, Gladio, Ignis and also Clarus and Iris ... we must celebrate the first word of Riku.-.  
  
Prompto as he wiped his tears and took his son in his arms: - Yes!  And we have to print the photograph to put in the album and write to us under "First word of Riku" and maybe if you want to send a copy to Lady Lunafreya. "  
  
Noctis nodded: - Yes!  Is an excellent idea!-.  He quickly kissed Prompto on his lips, before falling off the couch and looking for the phone to organize and celebrate the first word of Riku, who meanwhile kept repeating his first time.


	31. Happiness

  1. Charathers: Noctis, Riku and Prompto
  2. Timeline: Before the main event of ffxv
  3. world: Eos, Insomnia
  4. unfortunately today is the last day of this experiment, of choosing a random word and writing on a mini fanfic. Thank you all! Really thank you I was really happy with everything and have tried this small business. Thank you all



* * *

 

Sometimes Noctis at the end of a long, tiring and happy day took Prompto and hugged him and whispered between his lips between a kiss and another: - Thank you so much for all the happiness you gave me.  
Riku, who was just two and a half years old, clung to Prompto's legs and repeated with little change, the same words as Noctis laughing.  
Prompto asked completely confused: - Why do you thank me? -.  He received another kiss on his lips.  
Noctis responded by taking Riku in his arms: - Because it is thanks to you that Riku has entered our lives and I am experiencing all this happiness.-.  He kissed his cheek on the cheek and he began to laugh.  
Prompto murmured happily: - I too must thank you!  Without you I would never have had the opportunity to create, know and understand what a family is.  Without you I would be alone, but now I have a family and friends, true!  Thanks a lot!-.  He gave a light and fast kiss to Noctis  
Riku added in his shrill voice: "Thank you for being my two dads!"  
Prompto and Noctis burst out laughing, before kissing Riku's cheeks and saying: - Thank you! -.


End file.
